The End came when Aliens and Greek gods showed up
by Frozen shield
Summary: Hi there i"m David. First came the Aliens that came and attacked Earth. Next came the Greek gods and their demigod children, now making their world visible to everyone. This is my story of traveling and fighting the aliens hoping to live to see the next day. Along the way I meet interesting demigods and gods alike. But there is still a lot we must do if we want to defeat the aliens
1. Chapter 1

**The End came when Aliens and Greek gods showed up**

Well what can I say about myself. Nothing much really. I lived just north Los Angeles my entire life and I lived a comfortable life. I went to school and had a few good friends. That all changed when the aliens known as Zalikins came and just ruined everything not just for me, but for the whole world.

I'm sorry I don't think I told you my name yet, I'm David. I like to think of myself as tall, standing at 5'11, but I still feel short when compared to my friend Jose, but that's not important right now. What is important is that there are Aliens attacking the world and Greek Gods walking around among us. Yeah you heard me, Greek gods.

Apparently they have been with us since the beginning and still around doing their thing. They decided to come out of hiding when the Zalikins came I guess they thought that they might help but all they did was complicate things and want to control how we as people operate. Their children, or demigods I think they're called, are also just getting in the way of the militaries around the world fighting off the aliens. Now all there is left fighting these things are scattered armies and rag tag groups of militias and I have no idea where the Greeks went off to, probably hiding in their precious Mount Olympus. Now people like me are out there fighting these things off. But not everything that happened was bad.

Well this is my story of the whole thing.

I woke on a Saturday morning and groggily got up. I went to the kitchen to see my mom getting ready to leave for work. She works as a nurse at a hospital in Downtown LA. My father died when I was seven from Lung cancer. That's what he gets for smoking so much I guess, but I still wish he was with us.

"Morning sweetie, I've made some pancakes out for you to have," my mom told me.

"I'm seventeen already can you please stop calling me sweetie," I exasperated.

"As long as your my son then I can you that for as long as I want," was her response. She kissed my cheek we said our goodbyes as she got in her car and left for work. Little did I know was that that'll be the last time I would ever see her again.

I went to the kitchen counter to eat my pancakes. The news was on from my mom. I changed the channel to a movie about a zombie apocalypse. My phone rang so I went to go get it. It was my friend Stacy, probably calling about our plans for tonight.

"Hey there how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks. Looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah I am, can't wait." Just after she said that the ground shook, causing some things to fall. It came so suddenly without warning and stop as fast as it came.

"Did you feel that?" I asked her.

"I don't think a single person in LA didn't feel that." I quickly changed the movie to the news to see what was going on. What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. There was a giant crater in the beach at Santa Monica, like an explosion happened. That's not what shocked me though. It was that there was a giant alien spaceship just off the coast.

The news cast said, "For those of you just joining in, I have no words but you can see for yourself that there is an alien spaceship just off the coast of LA. I'm getting reports that there are other ships off the coast of every country and near every major city in the world. We got signal from them just two hours ago. AS we have just seen they are not here to make friends. It appears that they're here to conquer us."

"Um, Stacy where are you?" I asked her.

"Downtown, I'm shopping with my mom. Why?"

"Well not to sound crazy and trying not to panic here, but that tremor you felt was from an explosion from an alien spaceship. I just saw it on the news."

"That can't be happening." Just then there was another explosion. I checked the news to see that the explosion happened near Downtown.

"Are you okay!" I heard a lot of screaming coming from her phone. Just then another explosion happened and then her phone hung up on me. I tried calling her again but it said that I am unable to connect. I tried calling my mom then it said the same thing. All the lines went down.

It's been three weeks since this whole thing went down. I've been home the entire time, not dare trying to leave my home. My friend Adam has been staying with me since this all went down. We haven't done much of anything except just watch the news. I visited my neighbors to try to find them but they were gone. I grabbed their food and the revolver the dad has in his drawer. I left a note behind telling them that I took it and that they were welcomed to come over and stay. So far they haven't and also my mom hasn't returned yet, only confirming my fears. I also have an 8 year old girl named Sam that we found in one of my neighbor's house we searched. She had gray eyes with blonde hair. Now were just waiting for rescue to arrive.

But some crazy stuff has been happening. Freak lightning storms have help destroy many of the alien spaceships and also crazy storms at sea have been destroying Zalikins, or that's what they call themselves. The news keep telling us how there are Marines stationed along the coast to defend from a sea invasion and the army surrounds the city, especially from the south after the aliens took San Diego. The Navy is doing their best patrolling the coast shooting at Zalikin troops near the ocean and shooting missiles at the spaceships.

But the one thing that seems to freak people out the most is the gods. I don't mean alien gods, I mean Greek gods. Yeah you heard me Greek gods, the stuff from myths. At first it was just bizarre stories but then the gods just came out all of a sudden and told us that they have always existed and came to help us fight the aliens. They told us that their children will lead the fight against the aliens and lead us to victory. Well not everyone was excited about the news. The military certainly didn't like it and the idea of having kids lead an army. Stories vary from place to place. In Northern California there is, or was a small army of demigods that fought but they went silent after a week. In New York, where the Zalikins hit hard, there were supposedly hit and run attacks on the aliens by demigods, although it's not really affecting the battle being fought there.

Now every city and country falls every day to these things with little to stop them. I hear that the army is planning on leaving LA. After hearing this I spoke to Adam and we agreed that we had to leave and try and find a way out of the city. We told Sam of our idea he reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave because she wants to wait for her dad. We pack our bags with what's left of the food and whatever we might need.

After walking for a few hours along the ruined houses we heard a noise. We stopped and turned looking for the source of the noise. We found the source and quickly tried to hide. What we saw were the aliens. According to the news there were two types of aliens, the ones that resembled insects and walked on 4 legs and capable of walking on walls and much stronger than humans. Then there's the ones that walk seem to be a mix of a human and a reptile. The one we saw was the insect ones or a bugger that's what people call them.

We tried our best to move but then Adam tripped and caused the two buggers to look at us. They came charging at us. I told Sam to run and hide in the house to my left. I took out the revolver and tried to aim at the creatures. I shot and missed the first time. I shot four more times and managed to head shot one of them. But I was too slow to kill and the other one and it jumped on Adam and killed him. It ripped him to shreds I couldn't even react. He was my best friend since 1st grade. I saw the bugger look up at me and tried to rush me. Before it could even take 3 steps however I heard several gunshots and the Bugger fell to the floor with violent jerking movements as bullets peppered it.

I just couldn't move. My best friend was gone just like that. I see his body right there, shredded and several limbs snapped. Just then Sam came from behind me and tugged on my hand. I looked in her stormy eyes and picked her up. I called out for the however shot them. Two soldiers came out of a house and walked towards us. One of them pulled out a radio and talked to however it was on the other side.

"Come with us if you want to live," the first one said. I followed them while I carry Sam, trying my best to not look at what remained of Adam.

* * *

**Well there you go. Sorry if I don't have a lot of Percy or the others. They will make appearances or be mentioned later in the story. Also the Greek gods will play a larger role in the story soon, I promise. This is my first story. Leave a review and tell me what you think of my story. **


	2. Chapter 2 - I meet a new friend

**Chapter 2**

I found myself in a basement of some random building in an area that the army currently controls. They told us to stay in the basement because it'll keep us safer if there was an attack. Sam and I were on the outskirts of LA. It was night out and we were all trying to sleep down here, but it was hard with the sound of artillery and explosions in the distance. Same had cuddled up to me, wanting to feel safe. I looked around and saw mostly women and children. The two guys that saved Sam and I brought us here and left to do their thing.

Eventually Sam fell asleep; she probably didn't have energy at all from today which is how she actually managed to fall asleep. I couldn't even close my eyes without the image of Adam's body, lying there dead as the bugger made a miss of his body. I saw that everyone was asleep except for me. Then I noticed a girl around 15 in the corner, clear of anyone here. She had chocolate brown hair cut uneven and has tanned skin, probably of Native American descent is I had to guess. The one thing about her that I couldn't stop looking at was her eyes; it was like they kept changing.

I carefully set Sam down, careful not to wake her up. I went up to talk to her. As I came walking towards her, she pulled out a knife and looked into it. I hesitated for a bit, but continued walking. I sat down next to her and said, "Hi there, I'm David. What's your name?"

The girl looked up from her knife and said, "I'm Piper Mclean." She was really pretty. She seemed to have a tomboy look to her. And her knife, it looked really old and it didn't look like it was made up of steel. She put it away and looked up on me. I found it weird that her eyes changed colors like that.

"So why are you in the corner all by yourself?" I asked her. Everyone was as far from her as they could in the limited space we had.

"It's probably because I'm a demigod." I was surprised. I never actually had seen a demigod in person.

"So how did you get here?"

"Well I was with my dad, Tristian Mclean," she paused for a second to see my reaction that her dad was an actor but I didn't really react so she continued. "I was going to stay with him for a while before I went back camp." I had a feeling she trying to hide something about this camp of hers but I didn't want to press the issue. "Then the aliens came and attacked. I couldn't get to the demigod camps and I looked for refuge with the army, my dad died two weeks ago. When I learned that the gods revealed themselves and us I revealed myself as a demigod. I was then treated like a freak show where ever I went." She was on the verge of tears at that point and cried. I hugged her, unsure of really what to say.

"It's ok to cry, everyone here has gone through so much. I feel sorry for that your father died. I really am. I lost quite a few people too. I saw my friend Adam die just yesterday from one of those buggers. It was the most horrible thing that I ever saw. I also have other friends that I don't know are either dead or alive." Now I was also the one on the verge of tears, but I held back. Piper calmed down and wiping her tears on her cheeks.

"Thank you for caring. You're different from how the other people reacted when I told them I was a demigod. Your words mean a lot to me. I don't even know if my boyfriend is alive or not. I haven't been able to talk to him since this all went down."

"Hey I have to get back but you're welcomed to come with me if you want." I saw Sam beginning to move around and knew I had to go back so that she doesn't freak out and scream.

We both got up and walked back to Sam. I sat down next to Sam and she sub consciously grabbed on to my arm like I would protect her.

"She's pretty. She reminds me of my one friend Annabeth with her blond hair," Piper told me. "Is she your sister or daughter?"

"No she is not my sister or least of all my daughter. I'm only seventeen." I told her, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Sorry you don't know people these days. More and more teens are having kids each year." She explained.

"Well no were not related at all. I found her at a house like a block from my house. She said she was waiting for her dad to come and get her. I had to get her out of there so Adam and I convinced her to come with me and I'll leave a note for her dad telling her what house she would be at and that we didn't steal her. Nobody came."

"We should try to sleep. I know the floor is hard but just move use the blankets as a mattress." Piper said.

"Yeah you're probably right. Good night." We both went to sleep, or tried to. We eventually dozed off.

I woke up to Sam standing over me. I realized that Piper had her head on my shoulders asleep.

"Come on David wake up already. Everyone is up. You can spend time with your girlfriend later." Sam sighed.

"Sam we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we barely meet yesterday," I explained to her. Just then Piper woke up.

"What are you telling her?"

"Just that were not in a relationship," I told Piper, "besides I don't think it's important that I get a girlfriend. Besides she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah it's true Sam, there's nothing going on between the two of us," added Piper.

"I think that we should get going," I told them both. I grabbed my bag and took out some food we could eat. We went upstairs and left the house. We saw soldiers going from place to place doing what they're supposed to do. There were vehicles driving around such as Humvees, Abram tanks, and APCs. Two guys walked toward us.

"Hey are you the guys who saved us yesterday?" Without needing an answer I knew that it was the same guys. The first guy was Chad and he had blond hair cut short and he had 2 small scars under his right eye. The second guy was Brandon and he had brown hair and he gave himself a Mohawk. They were both in their early twenties.

"Hey there David, the Captain wants to see you two," Chad said pointing at Piper and I. "Something important I'm guessing. We'll give you a ride if you wish to his command tent."

"Yeah sure we'll appreciate it," Piper told them. We went with them in their pick-up truck and drove to see the captain. We didn't say anything on the car ride there.

When we did get there I asked the two if they could watch Sam, and they said they would. I thanked them again and went inside the tent.

We walked in and saw the Captain Morgan. She was having a conversation with someone on her radio when she saw us and hung up to talk to us.

"Hello there. I'll keep this as brief as possible. I need you two to do something that you might not like. Every day we lose people to the Zalikins and every day we lose more ground. I'm running out of soldiers. So I need you two to join the militia that we formed. It will be under our jurisdiction and we will have control over it. We need people willing to fight. You there, the demigod, have you had any weapons training at all?" she asked Piper.

"I only really trained with a sword and a dagger. Besides that then no I haven't."

The captain sighed then spoke, "ok then the two of you will report to training to learn how to use firearms and how to fight. You'll from now be part of the 1st California joint brigade. It'll consist of many platoons of Marines and a couple companies of the National Guard as well as an army armored battalion and of course the militia. It is currently being controlled by Lieutenant Weaver. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Piper and I told her.

"Good, then Chad and Brandon will show you around. They're also part of the militia so I would stick with them for a while until you know your way around. You're dismissed."

Piper and I left the tent and went back to where Chad and Brandon were, telling them what happened and what were supposed to do know. My left just turned around, but finally I was getting a shot to get pay back on those alien bastards.


	3. Chapter 3 - I now believe

Piper and I were firing were at the designated firing range and we were practicing our shooting. We were both given M4 carbines. We were shooting cans at a distance. We were given training on how to use our guns. My weapon had an attachable scope on it as well as an underside grenade launcher attachment, but I wasn't allowed to us it since I haven't been trained with it. Piper also had a scope on her rifle.

After our meeting with Captain Morgan we left to meet Lieutenant Weaver. He was a good guy that was under a lot of stress. He told us that we would be put into training then into small squads or platoons with other militia under command of a marine or army fire team. He also told us our strength of the Brigade. We had 25 Abram tanks, 44 Stryker armored vehicle, 36 M2 Bradley APCs, and 58 Humvees as well as several other vehicles and cars. Weaver also says that there will be reinforcements coming from the Mojave Desert training facility with even more tanks and men. The Brigade he says has a fighting force of roughly 2,500 men to fight. He told us that even with that size we're still getting hit hard by the Zalikins and that the best thing we could do now is train.

That was 5 days ago and since then it has just been non-stop training. First they taught us how to use knifes and how to defend ourselves with them. Piper was better than me since she has one and obviously knows how to use it. They allowed her to keep and use her knife and gave me one of theirs. We were then given training on how to use pistols. Since I gave the revolver to Chad I needed a new one. They gave us both standard Berretta M9 pistols and then our rifles.

Before all of this I would have never considered a career in the military or never actually joining the army. I knew that it would consist of non-stop work and hard training. I never thought that would be my life. Now here I am shooting at tin cans getting ready for a fight aliens.

When Piper and I finished our training for the day we headed back to where the forward operating base was.

"Wait a minute I need to do something real quick, please." Piper asked me. It was sunset and the army didn't like it when there were people out at night as the Zalikins liked to attack bases at night. But over the few days we were here the two of us got to know each other pretty well I decided to trust her on this.

"Ok sure fine what is it."

"I need to make an Iris message." Now I was lost at what she said. Over the time we got to know each other she explained a lot about Greek Mythology and how it surrounds us like the mist and monsters that us normal people can't see because of the mist, but I still didn't know a lot about this stuff.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a way of being able to talk to someone that you need to talk to kind of like Skype, but you need a rainbow and a golden drachma in order to use it." The idea of using a rainbow to communicate was lost on me, but it's the world of gods and magic so I can't judge it. Piper and I walk to find a hose that we could use so we could create a rainbow. We finally did and I sprayed the water carefully as to create a rainbow. Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold coin. I stared at her in shock.

"You have a solid gold coin. You've been holding back on me Piper," I told her.

"Yeah sorry, but I've been holding on to it and waiting to use it," she explained.

"I understand. So how does this mythic jumbo work anyways?"

"Well first we find or create a rainbow, done. Then I toss this drachma into the rainbow and say this '_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering' _and name who you wish to speak too. Like this," She then proceeds to do so and repeats the line and throws the coin into the rainbow. When it disappears inside the rainbow I'm am completely surprised. She then asks to speak to Jason, her boyfriend. I don't know much about him, all Piper told me was that he was a Roman Demigod and son of Jupiter that is loyal to his friends and is willing to risk his life for them. She told a few stories of their quests and fights against giants.

The whole time the Iris message was connecting Piper was clenching her fists, worried that it wouldn't work. When the image finally showed a guy roughly 16 with blond hair wearing just a purple shirt and jeans, she was able to relax a little bit.

"Jason thank the gods your safe."

The guy turned from what he was doing to find the message, shocked. I'm shocked too, but that's because that this actually worked. A part of me expected Piper to have been trying to play a trick on me.

"Piper, thank Jupiter that you're alive. I was worried sick. Hey Hazel, Frank. Get over here its Piper, she's alive," yelled Jason calling to two other people out of view. I looked at the background and saw that he was in some sort of barracks except if it was Roman, which I guess makes since they're Roman demigods, but I'm not so sure about the golden swords. I just continued to spray water to keep up the rainbow and make sure that there wasn't anyone around.

"I'm so glad I've managed to contact you, you have no idea what I've been through." Just then two other kids came in view. One of them was a buffed up Chinese dude that was tall and looks like he has been hitting the gym a lot. The other was African American with curly brown hair and looked thirteen. They both were wearing purple shirts.

"Hey Piper how are you, hope your safe where you are with all of these aliens flying around." Asked who I'm assuming is Frank.

"Yeah as safe as I could possibly be. I'm with the army and I'm training. Oh by the way I've been rude. Here's my friend David." I sprayed the water so that the rainbow would last a bit longer and walked from the side so that they could see me.

"Hey there," I told them, trying not to be awkward.

"Hi. So what are you guys wearing?" asked Hazel. I looked down to see our clothes for a moment. We were wearing military outfits so I could see why they asked.

"And training for what exactly?" asked Jason to add more to the questions.

"Well we're training so that we could join the militia so we could fight these things." Piper explained to them. The look of shocked was apparent on their faces. In order to change the subject Piper asked them, "So how is it over there in San Francisco? Are you guys doing your job at fighting the aliens?"

"Well no actually we aren't doing much to fight the aliens. And the military forces in San Francisco got pushed north so we're cut off from there. So we're focusing on protecting us and the people that we have here." Jason told them. I was shocked that they weren't doing anything, especially after hearing some of the stories that Piper told me about them. Jason looked at me with a scowl when Piper wasn't paying attention, like he disliked me. Maybe it was because that I was hanging out with his girlfriend.

"So it's David right, who's your godly parent? You're a demigod right?" Frank asked.

"Actually I'm a mortal. I don't have a godly parent." I told them.

"That is beside the point. Is Annabeth there, I heard that she was over there spending time with her dad. Did she make it out?" Piper asked them.

"No she hasn't been able to reach us or contact us. I'm sure she's fine though, she's a smart girl and she knows how to fight," Jason told us. I noticed that it was getting darker.

"Hey sorry to cut this short, but it's getting dark. Piper and I need to get back to base before they notice we're gone."

They all said their goodbyes while I stood there awkwardly waiting. Piper told Jason that she loved him and Jason telling her that Camp Jupiter is safe before cutting the connection. We started to walk back to base careful not to draw attention to ourselves.

"So you love him do you? You seem a bit too young for you to be saying you guys love each other," I told her.

"Maybe but we've been through so much that we are allowed to say we love each other," she explained to me. "After all, my mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love."

"Ok just asking, that's all. Just remember that more and more teens are having teens are having more kids each year," I joked with her, reminding her of what she told me just a few days ago. We both laughed.

We made back at camp just before it got dark. We walked towards the armory to give back our weapons and went to where someone had promised to take care of Sam while Piper and I were out. We made it to the tent where a lady in her late forties named Ms. Johnson took care of the kids. Since Sam didn't have a parent, I opted to take care of her and Piper helped me with her. Ms. Johnson had offered to take care of the children at the base as well as any volunteers that offered to help her.

"Hey guys why are you guys late, were you guys kissing," Sam asked us. She has been convinced we're a couple.

"No we weren't kissing, we just got stuck doing something," I explained to her.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on the two of you," Sam told us. Piper and I chuckled at what she said. I thanked Ms. Johnson for taking care of Sam and walked to the designated cafeteria area to get something to eat. It was never anything really good but I'll take what I can. Sam was lucky though, the kids get to have food more edible and even sometimes get chicken nuggets and other types of stuff like that.

On our way to meet up with Chad and Brandon so we could eat we passed the medical tent. I didn't like bringing Sam through here because of all the hurt people. Piper once murmured something about how ambrosia and nectar would help them, but I didn't ask. Just then a truck came by and stopped by the tent. On the back of the pick-up truck was a guy that was hurt pretty badly. I told Sam to turn around and close her eyes and cover her ears. The guy was screaming from the pain he was in.

The guys inside the truck came out and tried to bring down the guy. The man in charge that was in charge asked us to help him with the guy, so we told rushed up and helped carry the guy to the tent. Piper started to talk to the guy in pain telling him to look at her while we carried him inside the tent. Whatever she said made me want to listen to her, like there was magic in her words. She kept telling him to calm down, and he listened to her. Once we put him down on the bed the doctors and nurses rushed to him to help him. We were told to go outside and we did.

We went outside and found Sam and hurried to the eating area. I looked down and saw blood on my hands. I wiped it on my pants and just walked ahead. I now had that scene forever burned in my head, how his gut was cut opened and his shattered shinbone. I tried my best to push those images out of my mind. So this is what is waiting for me if I were to push my luck when I'm on the field.

* * *

**Hey there readers. I told you guys that I would begin introducing your favorite Percy Jackson characters. If you already noticed i feel that this story is different from the other fanfics and I'm proud of that. Please leave a review telling me if you loved it, hated it or whatever. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
